Forced Holidays
by Initiation Day
Summary: Amy makes a new friend during the holiday her well-meaning friends force her to take. [This is the prequel to my new story!]


A/N: Hello! College has kept me so so so busy so i havent had time to write much but i've slowly been getting there and building up this little idea i've had. To introduce it, i've written a little prequel type story. This links directly with my new story (which will be a senshi/generals, serena/darien story as per usual) and the first chapter of that will be posted sometime within the next month.

ENJOY!

**Forced Holidays**

Amy sighed as she flicked through the medical journal articles on her tablet. She had read all these yesterday. The coffee shop door tinkled as it opened and a gust of wind and snow followed the cheerful blonde inside.

"Amy!" She called across the busy shop as she stomped the snow off her boots and pulled her beanie off. Amy smiled warmly at Mina and beckoned her over.

"So how's the holiday going?" Mina asked casually as she glanced over the menu. Amy grimaced and sipped her lukewarm latte.

"Terrible. I am very sure that I'm capable of working again."

"Nuh-uh Ames! You _collapsed_ at my birthday party! If that isn't a sign of over-working, then I don't know what it!" Mina scolded gently.

Amy frowned but didn't argue. They settled into silence as Mina ordered a caramel mocha and a small slice of cake. This time it was Mina who sighed. She hated seeing her friend so despondent and listless but she knew it was for the best.

After her break-up with Greg, Amy had taken up extra shifts at the hospital she was doing her residency at, plus began voluntary first aid work and not to mention the tutoring she did on the side. The girls at first had worried that Amy was trying to drown her emotions with work but after gently confronting Amy, they had been convinced by her assurances. Two weeks later at Mina's birthday bash she had been complaining of dizziness before collapsing. Needless to say, Amy had promptly been forced into taking a long-overdue holiday.

"Listen, I can't stay long but someone else is coming by in around an hour."

"That's right, today is your first day teaching music at the conservatory!" Amy said enthusiastically.

Mina blushed at Amy's pride. Amy had been thrilled to hear that Mina had gone into teaching. There was nothing Amy liked more than the dissemination of knowledge.

"Yeah well, it's no big deal." Mina waved her hand modestly. Amy shook her head vigorously,

"oh no that's not true at all! I did some research and apparently you are the youngest female teacher in over a decade."

Mina's ears perked and she grinned. Well what could she say? She was a brilliant, after all.

The rest of the hour went by quickly as they discussed Mina's lessons plans, Serena's blossoming business, Lita's restaurant and Raye's brand new apartment. Amy felt herself to be thoroughly cheered up by the time Mina went to pay for her coffee and gather her belongings. Upon seeing Amy moving likewise Mina shook her head and firmly placed Amy's bag back down.

"Nuh-uh! I told you someone was coming by, didn't I?" she teased Amy.

"Who is it by the way?" Amy asked curiously but Mina just winked and giggled.

Amy blanched as her mind whirled through the possibilities. One person drifted to the forefront of her mind…_Greg._ Oh dear god, no. He was the _last_ person she wanted to see. But surely Mina wouldn't ask him, Amy thought as she inwardly panicked. This was Mina however, the most meddlesome, self-proclaimed love goddess Amy had ever met.

"It's not Greg is it?" Amy asked in a tight voice. Mina's eyes widened in surprise.

"What! No way! Jeez Ames, I wouldn't do that to you! Not that jerk. It's someone far better; a close friend in fact" She quickly reassured her panicky friend.

Amy calmed down perceivably at Mina's words. Thank god for that. Mina checked her phone and her mouth widened into a smile.

"Okay she'll be here any minute now so I better go." She got up and hurried towards the door, turning around once more to wave goodbye.

"Bye!" Amy waved back happily.

As she waited for the mystery person she thought about the other possibilities before she could reach any conclusions a small cough interrupted her reverie. Amy looked up in surprise and found herself staring up at a handsome man. He had bright green eyes and wavy shoulder length blonde hair. A pair of thick-framed glasses were perched on his nose as he smirked down at Amy.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted you but I was curious as to where you got your ring from, it's beautiful." He indicated at the ring on her slender hand.

"Oh it was a g-gift from my f-father" she stammered, "I think the stone is zoisite."

The man nodded and indicated towards the vacant seat opposite her in an unspoken question. A pink stain coloured Amy's cheeks as she nodded.

"The colour is lovely with your skin. I'm Zachary Nyland by the way but most call me Zach" he held out a hand towards Amy.

Amy shook it and was surprised by the warmth and gentleness of his grasp.

"Amy Mizuno. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Zach."

Zach's eyebrow quirked and he shot her a lopsided smile.

"It must be my lucky day. Not only did I get to meet the famous Amy Mizuno, but I also discover that she's young and beautiful."

Amy's blush deepened as she murmured unintelligibly. Zach smiled good-naturedly and reached into his pocket, pulling out a card. He slid it across the table to Amy. She stared at the card in surprise, he was a doctor as well.

"I have read almost every one of your papers and I would love to talk to you about them. Indeed one in particular was most useful in my rehabilitation of one of my patients." He requested in his low, smooth voice.

Amy bit her lip. This was man was gorgeous and obviously intelligent. She wanted to see him again but…was she ready for this. Shaking aside these thoughts Amy picked up his card and pocketed it. Maybe it was time for a change.

"Are you free now? Perhaps we can grab lunch." Amy suggested timidly.

Zach's face brightened and he agreed to the plan with enthusiasm. The sight made Amy weak at the knees, something Greg hadn't done in a long time. She slipped her tablet in her bag and stood up to leave.

"Isn't it funny" Zach began, "how I would never have had the chance to meet you if my friends hadn't forced me to take a day off? It almost feels like fate."

Amy laughed, "that is quite the coincidence because my friends are forcing me to do exactly the same thing!"

_Five minutes later…_

Raye walked into the coffee shop full of apologies for Amy. Her meeting had run overtime and then her heel had snapped and now she was 10 minutes late for the meeting Mina had set up. She peered around the coffee shop and was surprised that no dark blue head was to be seen. She hurried over to a friendly looking waitress.

"Excuse me but was there a young woman, quite petite, and with short dark blue hair here?" Raye interrogated.

The waitress nodded and chuckled.

"Oh yes and she left with the most gorgeoousss guy I've ever seen! Lucky girl!"

Raye stared at the waitress's retreating back. Not only had Amy ditched her but she had ditched her for a guy! She plopped herself down into a comfy chintz in the corner and quickly pulled out her phone.

"Mina… Lita…Serena" she muttered quietly to herself as she selected contact names for the giant group message she was about to compose:

_'AMY DITCHED ME FOR A GUY. A HOT GUY. EMERGENCY GIRLS NIGHT TOMORROW. MUST INTERROGATE HER.'_

With a satisfied smirk she clicked send and settled back into the armchair.

_The End_

* * *

please review !


End file.
